


Stay with me a little longer

by penguin_in_glasses



Series: Malec missing scene [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, s2e07spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: По мотивам Малек-стилов из седьмой серии 2го сезона.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustyAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/gifts).



> Я честно не поняла, что за фигню держит Магнус и достал ли он её из пакета, или это что-то другое, и вообще не понятно, что там происходит, в каком порядке должны идти стилы и т.д. Так что - чисто авторская фантазия.  
> Название - строчка из всеми любимой War of Hearts Ruelle.  
> 03.02.17 - заменено на вычитаный вариант.

Магнус с изумлением смотрит то на маленький пакет из чёрной бумаги, то на Алека.  
\- Это.. мне?  
Алек не отводит взгляд и улыбается - чуть смущенно, но всё равно уверенно. И рука, держащая покупку, даже не дрожит.  
Магнус делает небольшой шаг вперёд и робко протягивает руку. Кольца на пальцах бликуют от многочисленных ламп, но гораздо ярче горят его глаза. Алеку кажется, что от силы эмоций сквозь чары проглядывает их истинный, желто-зелёный цвет и кошачий зрачок.  
Магнус бережно берёт в руки пакет - сначала одной, потом обеими. Ему не важно, что внутри - важно то, что Алек продумал и незаметно для него приобрёл что-то для него, Магнуса. Его Александр, его глупый любимый нефилим.  
Как будто его самого _недостаточно_.  
Магнус, поколебавшись мгновение, откладывает подарок на столик.  
\- Ты не откроешь? - тушуется Алек, и его улыбка меркнет.  
\- Мне не важно, что там, - качает головой Магнус. - Пусть это побудет ещё некоторое время сюрпризом. - Бейн сокращает дистанцию, подходя ближе. - Сейчас самое главное то, - Магнус кладет руку Алеку на грудь, - что _ты_ здесь, Александр.  
Сквозь чёрную кожу куртки охотника никак не ощутить ни биения сердца, ни тепла кожи, но легко почувствовать, как судорожно Алек втягивает в себя воздух и начинает рвано дышать. В его глазах разгорается пламя, и Магнус сокращает дистанцию и тянет за отвороты куртки.  
Чёрная кожа соскальзывает с широких плеч. Теперь Магнус чувствует, как под рукой заполошно бьется сердце Алека. Тот судорожно облизывает губы, тянется к нему, и Магнус не может - да и не хочет - отказывать Александру.  
Поцелуй выходит осторожным, но нужным, как воздух. Руки Алека ложатся на грудь Магнусу, и второй поцелуй получается уже куда несдержанней, но всё таким же нежным. На третьем Алек смелеет и обнимает Магнуса, сам маг прижимается к крепкому телу и пускает в ход язык.  
Спустя бесконечно краткий - или длинный - потерявшись в поцелуях и ощущениях, сказать сложно - миг они отрываются друг от друга. Алек сильнее стискивает объятия и шепчет Магнусу в плечо:  
\- Не хочу уходить.  
Магнус замирает. Алек глухо продолжает:  
\- Не хочу, чтобы этот день заканчивался.  
\- Оставайся.  
Слова вылетают сами собой, Магнус не успевает их удержать и начинает корить себя за настойчивость - он же обещал не гнать лошадей!  
Алек же поднимает голову и потрясенно смотрит Магнусу в глаза:  
\- А можно? - недоверчиво выдыхает он.  
\- Конечно, Александр, - мягко улыбается Бейн, и теряется в количестве эмоций, отражающихся в этих орехово-зелёных глазах. - Что за вопрос. Ты в праве считать мой дом своим домом.  
Вместо "спасибо" Магнус получает головокружительный поцелуй.  
Кажется, Александр познавал науку не только извиняться, но и благодарить.


End file.
